The Streptococci make up a medically important genera of microbes known to cause several types of disease in humans, including, for example, otitis media, conjunctivitis, pneumonia, bacteremia, meningitis, sinusitis, pleural empyema and endocarditis, and most particularly meningitis, such as for example infection of cerebrospinal fluid. Since its isolation more than 100 years ago, Streptococcus pneumoniae has been one of the more intensively studied microbes. For example, much of our early understanding that DNA is, in fact, the genetic material was predicated on the work of Griffith and of Avery, Macleod and McCarty using this microbe. Despite the vast amount of research with S. pneumoniae, many questions concerning the virulence of this microbe remain. There is an unmet medical need to employ Streptococcal genes and gene products as targets for the development of antibiotics.
The pathway for the biosynthesis of saturated fatty acids is very similar in prokaryotes and eukaryotes. However, whilst the chemical reactions may not vary, the organisation of the biosynthetic apparatus is very different. Vertebrates and yeasts possess type I fatty acid synthases (FASs) in which all of the enzymatic activities are encoded on one or two polypeptide chains, respectively. The acyl carrier protein (ACP) is an integral part of the complex. In contrast, in most bacterial and plant FASs (type II) each of the reactions are catalysed by distinct monofunctional enzymes and the ACP is a discrete protein. Mycobacteria are unique in that they possess both type I and II FASs; the former is involved in basic fatty acid biosynthesis whereas the latter is involved in synthesis of complex cell envelope lipids such as mycolic acids. There therefore appears to be considerable potential for selective inhibition of the bacterial systems by broad spectrum antibacterial agents (Jackowski, S. 1992. In Emerging Targets in Antibacterial and Antifungal Chemotherapy. Ed. J. Sutcliffe & N. Georgopapadakou. Chapman & Hall, New York; Jackowski, S. et al. (1989). J. Biol. Chem. 264, 7624-7629.)
The first step in the biosynthetic cycle is the condensation of malonyl-ACP with acetyl-COA by FabH. In subsequent rounds malonyl-ACP is condensed with the growing-chain acyl-ACP (FabB and FabF, synthases I and II respectively). The second step in the elongation cycle is ketoester reduction by NADPH-dependent .beta.-ketoacyl-ACP reductase (FabG). Subsequent dehydration by .beta.-hydroxyacyl-ACP dehydrase (either FabA or FabZ) leads to trans-2-enoyl-ACP which is in turn converted to acyl-ACP by NADH-dependent enoyl-ACP reductase (FabI). Further rounds of this cycle, adding two carbon atoms per cycle, eventually lead to palmitoyl-ACP whereupon the cycle is stopped largely due to feedback inhibition of FabH and I by palmitoyl-ACP (Heath, et al, (1996), J.Biol.Chem. 271, 1833-1836). Fab H is therefore a major biosynthetic enzyme which is also a key regulatory point in the overall synthetic pathway (Heath, R. J. and Rock, C. O. 1996. J.Biol.Chem. 271, 1833-1836; Heath, R. J. and Rock, C. O. 1996. J.Biol.Chem. 271, 10996-11000).
The antibiotic thiolactomycin has broad-spectrum antibacterial activity both in vivo and in vitro and has been shown to specifically inhibit all three condensing enzymes. It is non-toxic and does not inhibit mammalian FASs (Hayashi, T. et al., 1984. J. Antibiotics 37, 1456-1461; Miyakawa, S. et al., 1982. J. Antibiotics 35, 411-419; Nawata, Y et al., 1989. Acta Cryst. C45, 978-979; Noto, T. et al., 1982. J. Antibiotics 35, 401-410; Oishi, H. et al., 1982. J. Antibiotics 35, 391-396. Similarly, cerulenin is a potent inhibitor of FabB & F and is bactericidal but is toxic to eukaryotes because it competes for the fatty-acyl binding site common to both FAS types (D'Agnolo, G. et al., 1973. Biochim. Biophys. Acta. 326, 155-166). Extensive work with these inhibitors has proved that these enzymes are essential for viability. Little work has been carried out in Gram-positive bacteria.
No mutants totally lacking FabH activity have been described. .beta.-ketoacyl-ACP synthases are widely conserved enzymes in Gram-negative bacteria. For example E. coli FabH is 80% similar to the Haemophilus influenzae homolog.
No mammalian homologues to FabH have yet been identified. No marketed antibiotics are targeted against fatty acid biosynthesis, therefore it is unlikely that novel antibiotics would be rendered inactive by known antibiotic resistance mechanisms. Moreover, this is a potentially broad spectrum target.
There is a clear unmet need for developing new classes of antibiotic compounds. Clearly, there is also a need for factors that may be used to screen compounds for antibiotic activity, such as a simple high through-put assay for screening inhibitors of FAS. Such factors may also be used to determine their roles in pathogenesis of infection, dysfunction and disease. Identification and characterization of such factors, which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting infections, dysfunctions or diseases are critical steps in making important discoveries to improve human health.